Carpe Diem
by tommykayketchup
Summary: Four years into the future. What's in store? :
1. Chapter 1 Naomi

**Disclaimer : I own nothing!**

**Notes : This is a brand new fic I'm working on. **

**(It was initially meant to be a little tiny ficlette to combat my writers block, but I got really into it!)**

**This fic will be on all 9 characters. It's based 4 years in the future.**

**Chapter [1/?] Naomi.**

**Carpe Diem**

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
- A quote by _Lao Tzu_

I'm suddenly drawn to something my mother had told me years ago.

"Your teenage years are supposed to be the best of your life. Make the most of them."

Right now, I'm finding it hard to disagree with her.

My mother is a clever woman.

Strong and Feisty would perhaps be the best description of her but then again so would perceptive.

That's the thing about my mother; she always seems to know what I'm thinking before

I even know.

I think that's the same with all mothers though.

Just because they gave birth to you, they seem to earn the right to all of your most private thoughts and opinions.

Sometimes, it's a blessing in disguise.

Sometimes, it's a pain in the arse.

Right now, it's the former.

I'm not so good at explaining how I'm feeling; what's going through my head; which is mildly ironic because I am a journalist!

It's my job to say it how it is!

Life's funny like that.

I have no problem talking about the storylines on Eastenders.

(I still think Stacey and Bradley belong together, by the way)

It's fine talking about other people's emotions, but as soon as the table turns in my direction I tend to head for the hills.

I'm not sure why. Its habit I suppose.

It must run in the family.

My dad ran out on us when I was growing up.

Couldn't deal with family life.

Didn't want to grow up.

Sometimes, I used to sit and wonder what it'd be like if he hadn't ran.

If we'd be like a normal family if he'd stayed with us.

Right now, I'm glad he went.

I'm happier than I've ever been.

I'd gladly acknowledge that it's all because of my upbringing; because of my mothers strength; her dedication to fight for what's right and her perception.

I'm not ashamed at all to admit I've learnt a lot from my mother.

Maybe I'm turning into her a little bit.

Not that I'd tell her that!

But then again, she probably already knows!

A lot of my opinions and principles stem from my upbringing.

My mother was a political activist.

She used to protest for whatever she believed in.

That's what I admire about her.

She doesn't care what anyone else thinks.

She truly doesn't.

I used to do a few protests here and there, but it was too much hard work.

People aren't as bothered these days as they used to be.

Plus, it was pure torture trying to wake up for those early mornings after a hard nights partying!!

I applied for student president in my old college.

It didn't go so well though.

Well, I won, so happens it did go well!

But that was mainly due to my head director cheating, because she

didn't like the guy that had won.

Safe to say, I spoke my mind, and gave up my post straight away.

(I did get detention though for embarrassing her!)

I've always been interested in politics though.

Maybe that's why I applied for my job.

I'm a political/environmental journalist, by the way.

I write for the local newspaper, the Bristol news.

People always pull a face when I tell them that.

But the truth is, I love my job.

I'm not one of those people that wake up in the morning and

grunt and curse the day they took the job.

I suppose the best part of my job is that I get to take it home with me.

God, I sound like such a geek.

It's mainly so I don't sit around and mope after my Emily.

She's at university in Dundee.

She's training to become a midwife.

We used to laugh because it's so typical of Emily to get a

job looking at women's groins.

She's honestly one of the gayest people I've ever met, but she seems to really

be enjoying the work.

She's in her final year, thank God!

She'll be home for good in 6 months! I can't honestly wait.

She's my everything, my all. Christ, I sound like such a sap.

She comes home every weekend, but I miss her so much when she's away.

I've been tempted to lock her away and refuse to let her go home!

I can't wait until she comes back though.

We're going to move in together.

Can't wait for our life together to start!!

That's pretty much the reason why I'm standing here with Effy and my mother now.

I'm slowly building up the courage to ask Emily to marry me.

They're the only ones to know about it so far.

Everyone else would just ruin the secret.

I'm looking for an engagement ring.

I know we're still young but life is short.

I want to spend as much time as I can as her wife, and her mine.

Don't tell anyone though. It's a secret!

She lives in a flat with JJ in Dundee.

I know what you're thinking. It seems a bit strange for them to be together after what happened but I completely trust Emily.

With everything in my body.

They live above a fish and chip shop, of all places.

If you knew Emily, you'd know she spends most nights in there.

For a tiny girl she's got such a huge appetite!

"What about this one, love? This one's pretty."

Gina suggests at a beautiful ring with an emerald stone.

Naomi walks towards her mother and arches her back to look at the ring.

"It's pretty…"

"She'd like it, I think." Gina says trying to convince her daughter.

"Yeah, she would. It's also way out of my price range, mum."

"I've told you, I'd lend you the money."

"It's the principle of it. I'm supposed to spend my hard earned cash to show her how much she means to me! It doesn't have the same effect if I've had to borrow it"

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter about the money. You could propose with a plastic ring, and I swear Emily would still accept. She loves you. Unconditionally."

"What about this one?" Effy calls from across the room, not taking her eyes off of the ring.

Naomi and Gina dart across to her, and stand in pure silence gazing at the ring.

The ruby glistening in the light.

"Wow." Eventually comes from Naomi's mouth.

"It's gorgeous." Effy backs up.

"It's £500 too much, Ef." Naomi says eventually after glancing at the price tag attached to the stand.

"I'll sort it for you."

"What-?" Naomi asks before being ignored as Effy walks up to the cash desk and to the stern looking man.

"How much do you want for that ruby?" Effy asks calmly.

"£2,500 pounds -As it says on the price tag."

"£1,500?" Effy offers.

"£2,400?" the stern man suggests lowing the price slightly.

Effy licks her lips seductively and looks the man up and down.

She allows a trademark smirk as she notices him beginning to fluster.

He falters to meet her eyes.

The eyes that are gloriously suggesting that if he suggests,

she will do whatever he wants her to.

He glances up at her, and cracks immediately.

Effy knows she's already won.

"£1,600, final offer." Effy states calmly.

"Okay…£2,000"

"Thanks." She allows herself to wink at him before making her way back to Naomi and Gina who were in a heated discussion about Emily's face when she sees the ruby.

"Done." Effy says with a smile.

"How did you – "

"Don't ask. Just buy."

Gina was still busy attempting to convince Naomi that it's the perfect ring.

Naomi, still being unsure, hovers around the room taking one last glance at the rings.

Hoping one would jump out at her, and stop her from making a decision.

"You really think it's the right one?"

"It doesn't matter what we think." Effy says plainly.

"What do you think? What do you think Emily would think?"

"I- I don't know…"

"What Elizabeth is trying to say is, can you see Emily's face in your mind right now if you proposed with this ring…?" Gina interrupted.

"Yeah…I can." Naomi smiles at the image.

She looks down into the glass cabinet and beams.

"Can I have this ring please?" she says loudly – not taking her eyes off of the ring for a second.

The stern man walks up to the cabinet and unlocks the glass carefully.

He tries not to blush as Effy licks her lips and smiles.

He holds the ring in between his fore-finger and his thumb.

"Is this to your satisfaction, miss?"

"It's perfect"

**Please let me know what you thought of it! Good or bad comments are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2 Katie

**Title: ****Carpe Diem Chapter 2/?****  
****Author: ****Skuzzeh****  
****Rating: ****NC 17 just to be safe.****  
****Warning: ****Smut, Fluff, Swearing, Drinking, Smoking, Drugs and anything that is likely to offend is likely to appear!****  
****Disclaimer: ****I own nothing but the fingers I type this with…**

**Summary:**

**A/N: **

**Chapter Two; Katie Fitch**

It's just yet another mind blowing orgasm.

Whether it be a drug fuelled romp against a bedroom door.

A quick blowjob in the back of the Renault; or a tasteless fondle in the back of a movie theatre.

It's just sex.

Ordinarily, I wouldn't mind.

He's quite good at the sex part.

But, he's just as dull as I remember he was the first time around.

Sambo this. Keano that.

**I. Don't. Fucking. Care.**

He's just a backup.

Until I find someone else; someone better.

I just can't stand being alone.

Breaking up with Freddie had taken a lot out of me.

The whole, Effy hitting me with a rock, Freddie, Effy, Cook thing was a little too twisted for my mind.

And I definitely got bored of being second best.

At least being at work passes the time.

I work with mum in her beauty parlour.

It's not the best job in the world, but it's easy, fun and I get paid

for gossiping with the girls.

It's hard working for my mum though.

She's in my face everyday.

I've not been able to move out of home yet though.

House prices have gone through the roof and I'm not moving in with Danny.

No way, no how.

It's weird with Emsy not around.

She's been at university for 3 years now but it's still strange.

I still miss her as much as I first did.

Our entire lives, we've been there for each other.

Wake up together.

Eat breakfast together.

College together.

Go home together.

Go shopping together.

Go clubbing together.

School together.

Mum had tried to put us in different schools when we were little.

I was fine in my school.

My classes were okay but we had to move again because Emsy kept screaming and shouting for me.

She'd just sit in the corner and cry and wait until it was time to see me again.

I used to look after her.

Everyone says that I'm bossy and that I take over her life and all that.

But they don't understand.

I look after her.

I always have done.

And it was good like that.

We always had each others back.

We had our own secret language.

Then…she changed.

She kept secrets from me.

We used to tell each other everything.

Then she stopped confiding in me.

She hung out on her own at school.

She even stopped speaking once.

She didn't speak for a month.

She had to have counselling and therapy.

I remember mum going to bed every night and hearing her crying.

Emsy'd just sit up against her wall and listen to it.

Every night.

I daren't tell mum about it.

I daren't even ask Emsy about it.

It was so tense.

But no-one knew why.

Then she just started talking again.

Like she'd gotten over it.

Looking back, I think I know why.

She was scared about who she was becoming.

Scared of being gay, I guess.

That was pretty much around the time that those rumours came around about Emsy and Naomi at that party.

Ems swore that Naomi made a move on her, so I did my best to protect her.

To make sure everyone knew that it was Naomi that was gay and not her.

I did that because I didn't want everyone thinking that it was Ems.

When Ems came out she said it was because I was ashamed of having a gay sister. That's why I defended her.

I don't know why she'd think that.

She's my baby sister.

She's walking across the aisle checking out the clothes hanging on the racks.

One by one she places them into her basket.

Not even bothering to look at most of them.

"Uh…hello…"

She jumps at the familiar voice.

"Ef! Hi!"

She sounds happier to see her than she actually is.

Effy knows this and raises her eyebrow.

"What's with the mass shopping spree?" she asks slightly perplexed.

"It's a Thursday." Katie said barely looking at Effy and continuing to pick up more clothes.

"Um…Katie…"

Ignoring Effy she continues to stuff clothes into her currently overflowing basket.

"Katie….I know I only work here…."

"What?" Katie snaps pausing with a shirt in her hand.

"I was saying. I know I only work here but I'm pretty sure you're not a size 26…"

"What?" Katie spat before looking at the sign above her head.

"Clothes for larger ladies" Katie whispered as she read the sign above her.

"Fuck."

Effy smiled her mysterious smile before looking slightly confused and unlikely worried.

"Katie…you okay?"

"Yeah…I…"

"You can tell me, you know…"

"Elizabeth needed at Checkout Number 5. Elizabeth, check out number 5." The tannoy announced above her.

"I finish in 15 minutes. Meet me at Barnes café on the corner." Effy said waltzing off swaying her hips as usual.

Things had gotten better between Effy and Katie since the 'incident'.

Naomi had aptly named it the 'incident' after accidentally mentioning it whilst heavily drunk.

The awkward silence had reminded her never to mention it again.

Effy had dated Freddie since coming back from the run and then dumped him again not long afterwards and is now dating Cook again.

"So." Effy said sitting down beside the redhead making her jump.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Katie said dejected.

"One mocha cappuccino please." Effy asked the waiter as he walked past.

"Well that's a lie and a half." She states.

"I miss Emsy…I miss…normality…you know…"

"Normality?"

"A steady boyfriend. Someone to hold my hand…tell me they love me…I think I'm going crazy Ef."

She hands out a fiver to the side of her as the coffee is placed down.

She doesn't take her eyes off Katie for a second.

"Keep the change."

"You're not going crazy, Katie." Effy reassures her. "Come walk with me"

Effy holds out her hand and shows a rare sign of affection.

Katie takes her hand and walks with her side by side, and hand in hand.

"Where we going?" Katie asks and for a split second, sounds vulnerable.

"My place. You're not crazy for wanting to be loved. I've spent most of my life fighting that feeling, Katie. Believe me. It's not crazy."

Effy stops as she begins to feel the power of what she's saying.

For that second the pair look at each other with deep eyes.

Lustful eyes.

They begin to lean in towards each other…


End file.
